GM's Journal - June, 14 AD
Back to May. # #en route back to Bristo they encounter a foraging party from the HMS Justice and avoid attacking them (that was a good job then!) #They arrive back in the port of Bristo and set sail for Azy Cay. Inardal is at the helm as the captain is recovering from her heart attack # #South of Swindon the ship scrapes across a reef, but Inardal keeps El Gato del Mar sailing well. #They arrive at Azy Cay and carouse. #*Inardal Spends 5 #*Krank Spends 100 #*Blargle Spends 10 #*Gruul Spends 180 #*Cav Spends 25 #*Senra Spends 40 #Senra is completely healed. #They set sail for the flotsam sea in order to collect some water for the Wizards of Bluth's crown. # # # #In the centre of the Flotsam Sea ... they spy a burning ship, with Salamanders on board. They avoid it and sail on a little. #*Cav dives down in order to collect the water that they need and is attacked by Octopons! #*a battle ensues in which Senra slays a summoned giant octopus with a sword! #*Krank swims down to search the wreck the Octopons were lairing in and finds an interesting looking cannon which turns out to be a big pounder (+d6 damage) #They search around to look for any other loot they might find. They find a Hulk on board which there are two pictures from earth and silverware worth 500 pieces of eight. #They set sail back towards Baltimus, hoping to find a buyer for the paintings. # # # #Near the whip islands they find a ship, at anchor, totally deserted - they leave some NPC crew on board it, and take some 'deliveries' that the ship was supposed to make in Baltimus with them. # # #They arrive in Baltimus, intending to make some money on the mysterious deliveries. #*Gruul Intimidates Dick Wilkins of the BEIC to get them jumped to the front of the queue to get a Privateer's Licence #*Cav goes to deliver Madeira Port to a Vicar, but gets lost as he doesn't know what a Church is. #*Inardal goes to deliver dresses to Lady Elaine Carver and gets nothing #*Krank and the Captain meet an irishman called Reilly and start a brawl to send him a letter. He then needs a lift to marsales. The captain stays behind in order to buy a letter of Marque. #Reilly spots a spanish flotilla and wants to meet with them. Inardal, who is in charge, refuses and it is revealed that they don't work for the Spanish .... so problems ensue which end with El Gato del Mar under the control of the spanish, Gruul injured, Inardal and Blargle are locked up with him and Cav and Krank are swimming back to Baltimus. # #Senra, Gruul and Blargle are imprisoned in Marsales and are tortured in order to find out where they got the letter that they delivered to Reilly #The Grael are SO hungry -- Blargle starts to think that it's time to tell the truth. # #Senra, Krank and Cav arrive in Marsales. They speak with Enrico de Toledo who arranges for Inardal, Gruul and Blargle to be allowed to escape and lets them know that El Gato del Mar is likely to be at New Madrid. He also recruits them as couriers for future events. Later that evening the rescue is achieved. # #Arrive in New Madrid - send the 'spare' ship away and then try to retake El Gato del Mar. #*They take back El Gato del Mar, and sail away, only to discover that the ship has been stripped of all the 'goods' on board. Fortunately the Magical Cannon, Sails and Wheel have not yet been removed. #Sail on to Caresia, where they make port and buy what provisions they can. On to July